JACK SPARROW MEETS JEAN9 AND CREW: CHAPTER 1
by LilMizSparrowChild
Summary: 6 girls wanna join Jack's crew, but then their airheaded captain,Jean9,sails away with Jack! Where on earth will they go!
1. THE INTRO

JACK SPARROW MEETS JEAN9 AND CREW!  
  
It was a calm and clear night, while Jack Sparrow and his crew of the Black Pearl sail freely on the Artic Ocean. Gibbs is keeping an eye out for any things happening out of the ordinary, while Jack is sleeping against the side of the Pearl. Suddenly, Mr. Gibbs sees a small boat with 6 shadows inside.  
"Cap'n! CAP'N!" Mr. Gibbs nudged Jack on the sides. Jack slowly awakes.  
"What is it?" Jack asked sleepily.  
"Somethin' mysterious is a floatin' on the waters!" Gibbs informed him.  
"Lemme see." Jack grabbed the telescope from Gibb's hands, and holds it up to his eye. He points it in all directions, but sees nothing; the boat and figures are gone.  
"You've gone mad, haven't you? There's nothin' there!" Jack said angrily, mad that Gibbs woke him up for nothing.  
"But cap'n, I-"Gibbs started, but then was interrupted by hoots and yells as 6 girls landed on the Pearl. There was one girl who had Jack, the monkey, on her shoulders, another girl who was a bit short, 2 other girls who were tall, another girl who had her long hair braided, and another girl who was brunet, and had her hair tied under a bandanna. AnaMaria was startled awake at the steering wheel, but she was the only one that had woken up at the noise.  
"What's happening?" Ana asked, annoyed. Jack ignored the question.  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked them. The brunet stepped up, holding up a very sharp sword with a golden handle. Obviously she was the leader of the girls.  
"My name is Jeannine, or Jean9," she said triumphantly, "and I'm the deadliest girl pirate in the Caribbean!" She gestured towards the other girls behind her. "And this is my deadly crew! Let me introduce you to them." She pointed towards the shortest girl.  
"This is Maniac Midget Mia!" Mia took out her sword, and showed it off. She growled like a lion. Then Jean9 gestured towards one of the 2 tall girls. She seemed to be a bit taller, though.  
"Cutthroat Cassandra!" Cassandra also took out her sword.  
"ARRRRRR!" Cassandra snarled. Jean9 then gestured towards the girl with the braid.  
"Jilly Bob Jones!" Jill held up the sledgehammer she was holding and held it high in the air.  
"RAAAAARR!" Jill roared. Then Jean9 pointed towards the other tall girl, who was steadily holding a shotgun.  
"Megan! Or, Meggo Waffle, as we like to call her." Megan became very steamed. For those who knew Megan well, she NEVER liked being called Meggo Waffle. Megan held up her pistol in the air threateningly.  
"SHUTUP! YOU'RE NEXT!" she growled. Finally, Jean9 pointed towards the girl with Jack the monkey.  
"And Monkey Mad 'Manda!" Amanda held up her arm with Jack on it higher.  
"AHEM!" Amanda said. Jean9 rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yeah. And her 'lovely' possessed monkey, Jack." Jack squealed happily. Jack then came up to the lined up girls, and examined each one of them carefully. Jack then came back to Jean9.  
"So you're saying that you're the deadliest girl in the Caribbean?"  
"Aye, that's what I said," Jean9 said happily. Jack leaned closer to Jean9.  
"Even deadlier than AnaMaria?" he whispered, nodding his head towards Ana.  
"Aye, sir!"  
"And what would you and your crew be wantin'?" asked Jack.  
"We want 2 things! One, we want to join your crew, and two, we want to find the cursed treasure of Cortez."  
"Now, why would want that blasted treasure?"  
"We would TOTALLY be unstoppable!" Cassandra piped in.  
"And I would be just like my monkey baby!" Amanda said sweetly to her monkey, scratching it under the chin.  
"You mean that damn monkey is-"Jack started, but suddenly, the moon came out from a small cloud that had covered it for a while, and shone brightly on the monkey, who suddenly became skeletal. Then, the monkey jumped on Jack, and screeched right in his face. The moon then went back behind another cloud, and the monkey went back to normal.  
"Still cursed. Yes." Jean9 said.  
"But the treasure-you won't be able to eat, drink, or feel anything for eternity!" Jack reminded the girls. This panicked Jean9.  
"AHHH! I wanna eat my Reeses! I WANNA DRINK MY MILK! I WANNA FEEL MY JACKY-POO!" cried Jean9. All of a sudden, Jean9 ran towards Jack, jumped on him, and squeezed him tight.  
"DAH! GET OFF DEVIL WOMAN!" cried Jack. Jack began to stumble backwards.  
"JACK! WATCH OUT FOR-"Mia began, but it was too late. Jack and Jean9 fell into the water below. Everyone awake ran towards the edge of the boat to see them. The two then surfaced for air.  
"GIBBS!" yelled Jack. "DROP A BOAT FOR YOUR OL' CAP'N JACK!"  
"AYE SIR!" Gibbs shouted back. With the help of Jean9's crew and AnaMaria, they untied a boat, and slowly dropped it into the ocean below. Jack and Jean9 scrambled in. "Wouldn't you rather have a rope, cap'n?"  
"Miss Jean9 and I are going to have a little trip, and are going to talk about our deal," Jack called to Gibbs.  
"Deal?" Jean9 asked, puzzled about what he meant.  
"You'll see. Now grab the oars and start rowing in..." Jack then retreated into his jacket for a short while. What is he doing? Jean9 wondered. "...that direction." Jack pointed to the left of him. It must be some sort of test, just to make sure I'm worthy enough to be in his crew! Jean9 thought. She then grabbed the oars, and stuck them into the water.  
"AYE AYE, CAP'N!" Jean9 said loudly. She started to row into the direction Jack had assigned her row, and soon disappeared into the night.  
"Should we stop them?" Megan asked. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!"  
"As first mate, I will tell you all what we're gonna do!" Mia said, stepping up.  
"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Cassandra asked.  
"Uhhhhhhhhh.....I dunno..." Mia said sadly. AnaMaria then stepped up.  
"Why don't you girls stay with us for a while?" she told them.  
"OH! THAT'LL BE FUN!" Amanda said excitedly. "Isn't that right, Jack?" she scratched the monkey under the chin.  
"NO NO!" AnaMaria said frightfully. "I'm...I'm..." She began to sneeze terribly. After 7 sneezes, she sniffed, and stopped. "...allergic to monkeys."  
"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Amanda shouted, clutching Jack tight. "NEVA!" She then jumped into a boat, took out her sword, cut the line loose, then dropped into the ocean with a large splash. She then began to row into a random direction, and she too disappeared into the night. The remaining 4 girls took off their hats and saluted her. Mia then put her hat back on, and clapped her hands together.  
"Well! I think AnaMaria's right," Mia said. "We are going to spend the night here, and then tomorrow morning, we're going off to find Jean9!"  
"But what about Amanda?" Jill asked worriedly.  
"Aw, she'll find us herself," Mia reassured her. "You'll see."  
"Anchors away!" squawked Cotton's parrot.  
"Cotton's right," Gibbs said. "We should sleep now, and get some rest for tomorrow. We need our strength!"  
"You girls can sleep in there," AnaMaria said, pointing towards the doors that led into a small room. The girls nodded, and then headed towards the doors.  
"Good-night!" called Ana. "AND TRY NOT TO DISTURB ME!" she shouted. "THANKS TO YOUR AIRHEADED CAPTAIN, MY CAPTAIN IS GOIN WHO KNOWS WHERE, DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT! SO NOW I HAVE TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND SAIL THIS STUPID BOAT!"  
"Boy, have you got that air headed part right," Mia said under her breath.  
  
WHAT IS THE DEAL THAT JACK IS GOING TO MAKE WITH JEAN9? WILL MIA AND HER FRIENDS EVER FIND JEAN9 AND AMANDA? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN ON THE PEARL NOW THAT THESE GIRLS ARE ON BOARD? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS! 


	2. THE LIL DEAL

CHAPTER 2: IN A SMALL BOAT W/ YOU  
  
EYO ONE AND ALL! ( You have GOT 2 read the 1st chapter in order to get this chapter! PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS! ONTO THE STORY! This is a short and sweet chapter, BUT BEAR WITH ME HERE!  
  
"So what'd be this deal of yours?" Jean9 asked while rowing in the small boat with Jack, who was lying down with his hat over his face.  
"I'm goin' back to Port Royal to get me ol' crew to join me new crew, and I need your help to convince them and to train them to behave with my new crew," Jack's voice said muffled under the hat.  
"And what's in it for me?" Jean9 asked.  
"You and your crew can join me and my crew, and I can take you to Isle de Muerta as many times as you please." Jean9 then thought of something.  
"You do realize that Commodore Norrington is looking high and low for you?" Jean9 told Jack.  
"Of course I know!" Jack said, sitting up now. "I've run to that man..." he counted out on his fingers, "...27 times now, and I've been put in jail..." he counted his fingers again, "18 times! And here I am now, alive and well."  
"So where are you taking me?" Jean9 asked.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. NOW JUST KEEP ROWING!" ordered Jack. Unfortunately, this reminded Jean9 of the "Just Keep Swimming" song...  
"Just keep rowing. Just keep rowing. Just keep rowing, rowing, rowing. What do we do? We row! Row! Row!" Jean9 sang. Jack rolled his eyed and retired under his hat.  
"This is going to be a LOOOOONG trip," Jack mumbled. 


End file.
